Love the way you Lie
by CO.ol-Jewlz
Summary: A Songfic Oneshot about sad romance. Sasu/Sasu forever! 3 Please read and tell me how to make my writing better! Just don't totally destroy my self-confidence kay? KAY!


Hey peeps it me! Sorry i haven't updated anything lately. Its just that i haven't really found inspiration, but now i have with this song.

It's **Love the way you lie - Eminem feat. Rihanna**

and of course! **i do not own Naruto or Love the way you lie!**

**even though i wish it sooooooo badly x)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Love the way you Lie

* * *

The sound seemed so loud it echoed off the walls. He grabbed me and pushed up against the wall and glared down at me. The welt on his cheek from when I slapped him was just turning red.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie,_  
_I love the way you lie._

The tears were flowing freely now even though I tried to blink them out. Painful sobs rocked my body as I leaned against the wall for support. He squeezed me in between him and the wall painfully, holding both my hands above my head with one of his, his other hand clenched in a fist pounding the wall right beside my head.

_I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like,  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe,  
But I still fight while I can fight.  
As long as the wrong feels right,  
It's like I'm in flight high of a love,  
Drunk from the hate.  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer,  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown,  
She resuscitates me.  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
_**Sasuke:** _Wait! Where you going?_

**Sakura:** _I'm leaving you._  
**Sasuke:** _No you ain't! Come back!_

We're running right back here we go again,  
It's so insane cause when it's going good,  
It's going great.  
I'm Superman with the wind in his bag,  
She's Lois Lane.  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed, I snap.  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name!  
I laid hands on her; I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength.

I start squirming and twisting to get out of his grasp. I claw at his hand with my nails, spit in his face, I kick him and he lets go. I try to punch him like he taught me, I kick, scream, claw, he grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me on the bed. I try to get out of his grasp but it's too late, he has me.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

Were sitting there, silently. I have my back to him but I know he's looking at me. I feel him touch me on the shoulder gently and I react immediately, I cringe away from him like he's a disease, and scream at him to not touch me, I hit him with all I have but it's still not enough. He pushes me against the wall and brings his mouth against mine. But soon I push him against the wall do the same to him.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with them?_

_You meet and neither one of you_

_Even know what hit 'em? Got that warm fuzzy feeling?_

_Yeah them chills used to get 'em,_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em?_

_You swore you've never hit 'em,_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em._

_Now you're in each others face, spewing venom,_

_And these words when you spit 'em._

_You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em._

_So lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over, it controls you both_

_So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,_

_Guess that they don't know ya._

_Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over_

_It's a different day._

_Sound like broken records, playin' over_

_But you promised her next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance, Life is no Nintendo game._

_But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window,_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane._

As I sit on the floor outside the bathroom, I remember how it all started this way. We met at a bar, and we hit it off right away. Huh…I even remember our first date. He had stolen a bottle of vodka and we drank it right outside the same liquor store just for the hell of it. I hadn't even noticed I'd been crying again until he came over. He handed me a cute bear with a pink flower attached to it. I smiled and hugged it tightly to me.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

Mmm… the first time he got jealous was when I was out with Sai. He had came over with an empty bottle of beer and smashed it over Sai's head. He then repeatedly punched Sai until he had stopped moving. I'd thought he was going to die. Now we sit by the window and talk for a long time. But it still doesn't change anything.

_Now I know we said things, did things,_

_That we didn't mean._

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine._

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me,_

_But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded._

_**Sasuke:**__ Baby please come back._

_It wasn't you baby it was me,_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems._

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano,_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though._

_Come inside pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault look me in the eyeball!_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall._

**Sakura:** _Next time? There will be no next time!_

_I apologize, even though I know it's lies._

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back,_

_I know I'm a liar._

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again,_

_I'mma tie her to the bed and set the house on fire._

I stare in his deep midnight eyes and I lose myself all over again. He's smiling at me, and I smile back. But I see what he's holding, his duffel bag, and its probably filled with all of his clothes. His smile slowly fades, I run into the bathroom and close the door. He's trying to get in but I won't let him! He forces it off its hinges and storms in. He hits me so hard in the face that when my head impacts with the mirror it shatters into little pieces.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

When I finally open my eyes, the bed that I'm lying on is on fire. He's there, I see him standing over me. I get up slowly and stare at him. I know it's all over. Our house is on fire but neither one of us is trying to leave. He walks over to me and kisses me. But it is so gentle it reminds me of the types of kisses we used to share when we had just met. The ones that had caused me to fall in love with him in the first place.

The ones he used to say 'Forever Sakura Uchiha' after.

* * *

Hopeyou enjoyed! let me know!

and yes i will be updating my lil story bout love and playtoys! you wont have to wait long...might even update today! :)


End file.
